


Depression

by orphan_account



Category: Depressing stories - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Other, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone needs an outlet, this is mine.





	Depression

its 11 pm on new years eve. she sits in her room watching the new york ball slowly drop, oh what a shitty year had it been  
she had been planning this for months, no one could stop her.  
she didn't want to go out with a bang, she simply wanted to pass.  
she had taken 9 pills of Percocet around 3 hours before.  
the clock started to count down from two minutes,  
she laid down on the bed relaxing under the covers.  
she heard everyone scream and the fireworks start.  
she started to cry, "goodbye everyone."  
and with that, she fell asleep, but she never awoke.  
((i understand this is very depressing but I write when I'm sad, this was an outlet for me.))


End file.
